Movie Night
by Wunderwrite20
Summary: Lightning and the gang spend a relaxing night watching TV.


Lightning and the gang spend a relaxing night watching TV.

No I don't own final fantasy etc.

The rain poured down hard outside blowing violently by the wind against Lightning's apartment windows. The lights were doused and everyone sat in total darkness. The only source of light was the TV in front of them. It was movie night and all former l'cie had gathered together for a night of relaxation.

Lightning sat in a recliner; her legs pulled up to her chest and her head resting comfortably on top of her knees, eyes on the screen. Snow and Serah shared the couch with Fang and Vanille. Hope and Sazh sat on the floor, Hope staring at the screen like he'd never take his eyes off it and Sazh watching but with less interest and a sense of skepticism.

The screen showed an intense scene of two lovers saying goodbye. Fang and Vanille were sitting silently, teary eyed.

"You'll write me every day won't you?" the girl on screen asked.

"Every day my darling." The man assured her.

"Even if you run out of paper you still will won't you?" she asked with much overacting than was necessary.

"Even if it means sending it on toilette paper." He replied with as much over acting.

Lightning burst out into laughter at the line, her body shaking as she tried to snuffle the laugh.

"Lightning knock it off huh? It's supposed to be serious." Fang said not taking her eyes off the TV stuffing popcorn in her mouth.

"The woman's a total dope." Lightning said dryly taking a sip of her coke.

"I'd never read a note that was on toilette paper." Sazh said flatly, a look of disgust on his face.

"These two remind me of you guys." Hope said gesturing towards Serah and Snow, also not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I'd never write Serah a note on toilette paper!" Snow exclaimed in his own defense giving Hope a bonk on the head.

"Oh sh! sh!" Vanille hushed to everyone. "Angulbert is boarding the train guys. He's leaving!" she said trying to hold back her tears.

"Good." Serah said. "What a loser. Who would go out with someone named Angulbert and writes notes on toilette paper?"

"Can I change the channel you guys? All this lovey dubby stuff is making me sick." Lightning said trying to reach for the remote Snow held.

"No!" Vanille exclaimed quickly, reaching over to Snow and swiping the remote from him with super human speed. She held it tightly against her chest, desperate not to let go of it.

"Give it hear girl." Sazh said grabbing at her legs in an attempt to reach the remote.

"But! Angulbert…" Vanille sniffed.

"It's just a damn soap opera Vanille. Besides their acting is terrible."

Sazh managed to squeeze the remote from Vanille's grasp and started flipping through the channels, Vanille sobbing quietly in the background over the two lover's predicament and their now mysterious ending. There was a knock on the door but with all the rain and wind no one could hear it. Another knock but this time louder.

"Lightning. Get the door huh?" Snow said scanning the TV for a good show as Sazh flipped through them.

"You get it ya big buffoon." Lightning retorted throwing a pillow at Snow.

"It's your place." Snow shot back, throwing the pillow back and scoring a direct hit in Lightning's face.

"Oh I'll get it children." Fang said getting up and heading for the door.

Immediately after opening the door wind and rain assaulted the young Pulsian and in tumbled the unfortunate young mailman who was drenched from head to foot. Everyone turned from the TV to the new guest.

"Oh man thanks. It was getting real bad out there and I almost thought I was gonna blow away." The mailman said wiping water from his hair and face as Fang shut the door behind him.

"Uh. I'm looking for a Claire Farron." He said looking at a note on his clipboard and scanning the room trying to figure out which one was this "Claire".

"Who's Claire?" Vanille asked dumbly.

"Lightning, Vanille." Fang said. "Come on you knew that."

"Course she did. She just forgot like she always does." Hope joked earning him a slap from Vanille across the face.

"Claire is that one sitting on the chair." Sazh said pointing towards lighting, who still had her legs pulled up to her giving her a sort of cute innocent look.

"I've uh, got a package for ya ma'am." He said holding up a rather mushed up box marked "fragile".

"Heheh. He called you ma'am." Snow sneered at Lightning.

"Shut up Snow." Lightning slapped him across the face making him fall over into Serah's lap as she strolled over to the mailman.

"I thought she said your name was Lightning." The mailman said gesturing to Fang, somewhat confused.

"It isn't but she likes to go by Lightning." Hope said falling asleep on the floor.

Lightning gave Hope a small kick in the side resulting in a muffled "oomph" from him.

"Well Ms. Claire or Lightning or whoever. Uh sign this please." He handed Lightning the clipboard with the attached form she needed to sign.

She grabbed the pen from him and scribbled her signature. She handed the clipboard back and he handed her the package.

"What is it? I don't remember ordering anything." Lightning said examining the box.

"I don't know Miss I just deliver them." He replied, his hand absently reaching for the doorknob behind him. "Right. Um good night Miss." He said and pulled the door open back into the howling storm desperate to get away from this odd group.

"Fidgety isn't he?" Serah said.

"What's in the box?" Vanille asked moving towards Lightning to get a better look at it.

"I don't know but lets open it and see." Lightning replied grabbing a pair of scissors off the counter and cutting the tape off.

Everyone gathered around the kitchen table awaiting the contents of the package now totally forgetting about watching TV. She pulled the flaps apart and dug through the sea of packing peanuts. Sazh caught the label on the box and read it.

"The Pink Scarf Lingerie Company?"

No sooner had he read out the label that Lightning pulled out an incredibly red bra laced with purple frills.

"Light!" Serah exclaimed, trying as hard as she could to hide her laughing.

"Damn girl." Sazh said, a look of shock in his eyes.

Snow snorted, doing his best not to smile. Vanille just looked clueless.

As quickly as she could she shoved the bra back into the package, her face pink with embarrassment.

"Pretty kinky." Fang commented, raising an eyebrow to Light.

Light grabbed Hopes hand.

"Come on Hope lets see how it looks." She pulled a still dazed Hope up the stairs towards her bedroom.

"Hey! Light! What about me?" Fang yelled back up.

"Aw come on you all. Lets get back to the movie." Sazh interrupted dragging them all back towards the couch.

"Why does Hope get all the luck?" Fang complained as the film dragged on, the fate of the two on screen lovers never being resolved.


End file.
